A Light in the Darkness
by Coraline15
Summary: Everyone knows the battle between Axel and Roxas in the Virtual Twilight Town.. But.. What if Axel had won instead of Roxas? (A.U.) (Angst/Friendship)
1. Chapter 1

A Light in the Darkness

**_Disclaimers: All Kingdom Hearts characters are owned by Disney and Square Enix and are all copied without permission. I have made this story for fun and not profit._**

Writer's Note: I was doing a role play with one of my friends and shortly after starting it and with the direction the RP had taken, had been thinking about the well known battle in KH2 with Axel and Roxas.. That got me thinking of this idea for a story... Some of the characters might be a bit out of character but I still hope you all enjoy. (Takes place during Kingdom Hearts II)

Part One

Axel's head hung low, the rain pouring down freely from above him. He covered his face, quaking, shaking a bit, unsure if what flowed down his cheeks were rain or... Something else... Just before him, a boy with blonde hair had his head hung as he clutched his chest with one hand and held an Oblivion Keyblade in the other. The boy looked up at Axel, pain and betrayal shining in his bright sapphire eyes.

"You can't...go." Axel insisted, shaking his head back and forth. "You CAN'T. Please."

Roxas tightened his grip on the Keyblade. There was a pain in his chest as he tried to stand up.

"Axel.. W-why..? Why did you..?"

Roxas collapsed to the ground again, his Keyblade vanishing from sight.

Axel looked on in horror.

"Oh no. Oh no no no!" he raced to Roxas's side, shaking him slightly. It seemed Roxas wasn't breathing!

"No-no, don't be dead, d-don't be dead! Crap, crap, CRAP!" he cried out. "Roxas, c'mon buddy, wake up!"

Roxas remained motionless on the ground. Thankfully, Roxas was still breathing though it was in very shallow gasps. His eyes were squeezed shut and his teeth were clenched in agony. There was a noticeable wound in his side... Just beneath where his heart would be... Wisps of smoke began to leave Roxas's body as he lay motionless on the ground.

"Oh geez..." Axel shook his head back and forth. "I gotta get you some Potions. We'll head back to my room-no, no, the Organization would kick our a$$es. I...I gotta find another place to hide you."

He carefully lifted Roxas into his arms, racing off. He knew a nice, calm place to hide. TWILIGHT TOWN. The real one. He'd head out to the abandoned mansion, at the moment, NOBODY was there. As Axel ran, Roxas lay bridal style on his arms, his head lulling gently against Axel's arm. The rain continued to fall as Axel curried Roxas away toward their destination.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

The journey seemed to be a blur as they headed through the forest behind the real Twilight Town. All the while, Roxas's breathing was becoming more shaky and shallow by the minute. It was then that they had finally reached the front gates of the old mansion.

Axel kicked the door down with a loud crash and barreled inside, racing off for the bedroom. Carefully, he lay Roxas down on the bed.

"Hold on, Roxas. I'm going into town. I'll get you some medicine, you're gonna be fine!" he insisted. "...you have to be..."

Roxas didn't seem to stir from the movement. At that time, the black smoke had completely dispersed from Roxas's chest and it was easy to see the dark burns that had seared through his clothing.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Axel raced off to town, and soon began emptying his pockets in a store.

"Here!" he said, pushing several gil straight into the shopkeeper's arms, the woman looking up in shock. "I need all the friggin' potions you've got! As good a quality as you can get me!"

The woman opened her mouth to speak but soon nodded and brought him what he had asked. The total cost was 673 munny.

"Is everything alright, Sir?" she asked in confusion and a bit of concern.

"My friend's pretty badly hurt." Axel said. He just BARELY had 675. "Here." he said, putting the munny down, tucking the potions up into his arms, and barreling out of the room.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

As Axel returned to the mansion, it was soon evident that he was not alone.

"Do you not understand what you are doing?"

Just behind him was a man. He was dressed in a red robe and wore a mask of red bandages. A single gold colored eye peered out from behind the mask.

**Author's Note: This is actually a role play I'm doing with a friend.. I will try to get more up soon..**


	2. Chapter 2

Part Two

Axel frowned, blinking in his direction.

"I'm helping a friend." He told the newcomer. "...wait. Wait, I've SEEN you..." He muttered. "I've seen you before!"

The man nodded.

"Indeed.. The one you call.. 'Friend'," he began, the word filled with disgust. "Is not what he appears to be.. But I assume you are one in the same.."

"I don't really have time for you." Axel snapped, heading for the stairs. "Roxas needs me, go be mysterious and creepy somewhere else. Besides. That's XENMAS'S schtick, go get your own!"

DiZ looked at Axel with an unimpressed look.

"Roxas is not of your concern.. Someone else in this world matters more than that Nobody.. He is not meant to exist.."

"Whether or not he was meant to, he's real to ME." Axel said proudly. "Our feelings...however much of an ECHO they may be of the real thing...they're close enough!"

DiZ looked at him incredulously.

"Do you not understand how ridiculous you are being?" he remarked. "Nobodies have no business existing in the first place.. Roxas does not belong in this world, regardless if you wish it or not."

Axel was now at his friend's door, and he frowned, turning back to face DiZ again. "Doesn't matter if he wasn't meant to be. He's here now." He said firmly.

You do not seem to understand the consequences of your actions.." DiZ stated, trying to get Axel to see reason.

"It will only be a matter of time before you discover your mistakes."

Axel rolled his eyes, closing the door behind him, going into the room with Axel, holding up the potions, and giving Roxas the healing potion he needed so desperately.

Roxas very weakly began to drink the potions, soon coughing rather horribly before groaning. He however did not awaken from his slumber. Axel patted over Roxax's shoulder.

"You're gonna be okay, Roxas. I promise. Just relax and rest, you'll be better in no time!"

Roxas didn't respond, though his breathing more slowly than before and was more relaxed as the potions began to slowly heal the wounds.

It was then that voices from somewhere within the mansion.

"Are you guys sure about this?" asked a young boy's voice.

"Of COURSE I'm sure!" said another boy's voice. "A couple of ghost stories aren't gonna scare ME away!"

"Hayner, maybe we shouldn't.." said a young girl's voice. "What if we get in trouble?"

"If you and Pence want to stay outside, be my guest." said the second boy's voice. "But I'm checking this out."

Axel blinked in surprise, racing off for the door, peeking outside, trying to see who was there.

Three kids around Roxas's age were gathered in the foyer. It was the trio Axel had seen while searching for Roxas in the virtual Twilight Town. They were glancing all around the room.

"Hayner, maybe we shouldn't.." said the girl, a bit nervously.

"C'mon, Olette.. Don't be such a sissy." the boy known as Hayner said.

"I'm not being a sissy!" Olette nearly shouted.

"Ssshhh! You want somebody to HEAR us?" Hayner hissed, keeping his voice down a bit. "We're not that for from TOWN you know!"

Axel quickly closed the door. Uhoh! He couldn't have them finding Roxas! He had to get him out of there. "Okay, buddy. We're going out the window." Axel told Roxas, opening up the window, lifting Roxas up into his arms. "This'll be tricky..."

The window made a loud rattling noise, catching the attention of the three kids' attention.

"Did ya hear that?" said Hayner.

With that said, Hayner had run in the direction of the sound, his friends following close behind him.

Roxas had not stirred as Axel lifted him up. Before Axel made his way to the window, the door to the room swung open.

"What the-?" Hayner gaped in shock. "What's going on here?"

Axel gulped nervously. Crap. CRAP! He had to go, now!

He dove out the window with Roxas in his arms.

"Hey! WAIT!" Olette cried out in shock.

_*THROMPH* _

Axel landed down on the grass below, panting a bit. Phew. He stuck the landing! However, as he stuck the landing from the second floor, the impact was still enough to cause an ankle to be bent at the wrong angle. Behind him, the same man in red appeared again.

"You cannot run from your problems.. It is only a matter of time before your luck runs out."

Axel cringed, glaring back at DiZ.

"Will you not just GO AWAY?!" He snapped. "Leave me and Roxas alone!"

DiZ was not moved by the shouts and merely walked over to him.

"This Nobody should not be your concern.. But.. It seems you are one yourself.."

Before DiZ could take hold of Roxas, he heard shouting from behind him and gritted his teeth and turned toward Axel

"This is not over.."

It was then that he vanished from sight, revealing Hayner and his friends hurrying toward Axel and Roxas.

"Hey, I don't know what's going on with you, but you shouldn't be randomly jumping out of windows," Hayner frowned. "I mean, you know you could'a DIED right?"

The girl named Olette made her way over to Axel and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Please, let us HELP you and your friend." she frowned, a look of concern on her face.

Hayner and the other boy named Pence nodded in agreement, making their way toward them.

Axel hesitated...then sighed.

"...guess I don't got much of a choice. My friend Roxas is hurt bad, and I gave him some potions, I thought it would heal him right up, but he's still not waking up." He told them all.

Hayner and his friends nodded in acknowledgment, Olette's expression being that of concern.

"What happened to the poor guy?" Pence asked, also concerned. "Maybe we could find a way to help."

"We got into a fight." Axel sighed, shaking his head back and forth. "We almost NEVER fight but...we were both really upset and he got hurt worse than I did and I tried to heal him up, but it's still not doing much." He explained.

Olette placed a hand on Axel's shoulder, as if she expected him to knock it away.

"We'll do what we can to help you," she assured him.

"Yeah," said Hayner. "We're not gonna stand by while somebody's badly hurt."

Pence and Olette soon nodded in agreement. Axel looked touched.

"I...I don't know what to say." He remarked.

"Think nothing of it," Hayner smiled. "Just tell us what to do and we'll do what we can to help."

Pence and Olette nodded in agreement.

"C'mon, we should get him somewhere safe." Olette stated.

"I need to get him somewhere safe where he can heal." Axel insisted. "Can you help me bring him into town, maybe?"

Hayner, Pence and Olette nodded and helped Axel through the hidden tunnels that led from the forest into town.

**Author's Note: I apologize for not updating in such a long time.. But I will try to get more up soon..**


	3. Chapter 3

Part Three

Axel kept carrying Roxas. His breathing was still shallow and pained as Axel kept nervously looking down at his dear friend, biting his lip.

They soon reached a back alleyway which was fenced in and was hidden beneath the railway. The area was set up with some old furniture, including an old green sofa.

"Let's set him down here.." Hayner said, gesturing over to the old sofa.

Roxas murmured in his sleep, his head tossing back and forth.

"...Ax...el..." He muttered quietly.

Hayner, Olette, and Pence took notice of this and turned to look over at them.

"Huh?" said Pence.

"What does that mean?" asked Hayner in confusion.

"That's my name." Axel said. "Phew. Maybe he's regaining consciousness! Come back to me, buddy!"

Roxas coughed painfully and whimpered weakly.

"Ax..el.." Roxas repeated softly in his sleep.

There was a look of distress on his face.

"I'm here, Roxas." Axel insisted. "Don't worry, you're gonna be okay." He turned to the others. "Can you help me get some more health potions?"

Hayner and his friends nodded.

"We'll do what we can to help." Pence stated.

Olette so pulled out a pull-string bag filled with munny.

"I have 140 munny here."

Pence and Hayner searched their pockets.

"I have 97 munny." said Hyner.

"I only have 63 munny." Pence frowned, feeling horrible for not having that much.

"Hopefully that'll be enough." Axel said. "Can one of you go run into town and get some potions? I'll stay here with Roxas."

Hayner and his friend nodded.

"I could stay here too if you need someone else here with you." Olette offered.

Axel smiled warmly back at her.

"I'd like that a lot." He told her happily.

Olette smiled and nodded. She then handed her munny bag to Pence and Hayner.

"Make sure you get the best they have.."

Hayner and Pence nodded and hurried out of the alleyway.

Axel stayed behind with Olette, one hand gripping Roxas's hand as he laid in the bed.

Olette made her way over to him and placed a hand on Axel's shoulder.

"We're going to do everything we can to help him.." she assured him gently. "I can tell you two must be really close friends.."

Axel nodded.

"We've been buddies for a long time. I've never really...well...FELT the way I did about anybody before him." He confessed.

Olette nodded softly.

"I understand how you feel," she replied. "Hayner and Pence are my closest friends too.. They may mess up sometimes but they're like brothers to me.. I promise we will do what it takes to help Roxas."

Axel warmly smiled back.

"Thanks...d*mn decent of you."

Olette returned the smile, though she was surprised by his use of language. After a while, Hayner and Pence returned to the alley.

"We've got three hi-potions and a mega-potion." Hayner informed them.

"We don't have that much munny left but we'll find a way to get more." Pence added.

They brought the potions over to Axel and Olette to give to Roxas.

"Wonderful! Gimme." Axel held up the mega potion first, tipping the contents into Roxas's lips as the barely-awake Roxas swallowed down the potion.

After taking the potion, Roxas shivered and coughed before letting out a groan. His eyes soon fluttered open. As he saw Axel standing over him, he backed away the best he could at his still weakened state. His head ached and he felt so sore.

"Ax..el... W..hy?"

There was a look of betrayal and distress on his face.

"I'm sorry I got into a fight with you." Axel told him. "I was just desperate for you not to leave. You're...you're..." He hesitated. "...I can't describe it. I just...you're probably the only "real" thing in my life."

Roxas looked up at him.

"Ever since joining, I looked up to you like an older brother.." Roxas confessed. "T-then.. You changed.. You became cold and you avoided me.."

Roxas looked visibly upset.

"You would disappear weeks at a time and I would barely even SEE you! And when I DID see you.."

He trailed off as he suddenly felt a wetness on his cheeks. Roxas couldn't understand what was happening.

"Xenmas found out I was spending a lot of time around you, even when we weren't on missions and everything. He found out about us hanging out and eating sea-salt ice cream and he told me to push you aside for "the good of our Kingdom Hearts"." Axel confessed. "I hated every minute of it." He murmured.

Hayner silently gestured his friends to give them a moment alone and went out with Pence to find more munny to get more potions while Olette stayed close by in case she was needed for help.

Roxas looked at Axel, his vision blurred. He rubbed at his face, not understanding what was happening to him.

"He wanted to get rid of me.. Didn't he?" he muttered.

"Yes. Xenmas did." Axel confessed. "I think because you were getting close to figuring out something big." Axel told him. "I was torn. I didn't want you to leave, but I didn't want you to get hurt either."

Roxas rose up from the improvised bed and took a step, only to stumble to the floor. He let out a cough and cringed as he held his chest, clenching his eyes shut.

"You're still not fully healed yet." Axel said, gently patting his shoulder. "I'll give you another health potion." He said, holding up one of the other potions. "You need REST, Roxas."

Roxas hesitated but soon reached out for the glass bottle of hi-potion. He then doubled over and gasped for air as a tight pressure gripped his chest.

"I.. I can't.. A-Axel..!"

"Oh no!" Axel looked horrified. "Roxas, what's wrong? Talk to me!" He insisted.

Roxas winced as he removed his hand from his chest, revealing a substance so dark it appeared black in the dim light of the setting sun. Roxas coughed and whimpered before collapsing to the ground, clutching his chest in agony.

"A-Axel.. M-my chest.. I-it hurts.."

"Oh d*mn it!" Axel gasped. "I need bandages, lots of them!" He told Olette. "Can you get me something to dress his wound up?"

Olette nodded and hurried out to get something to help Roxas.

Roxas grabbed Axel's arm and held on tight.

"A-Axel.. I... I-I'm scared.."

Axel held Roxas's hands in return.

"I'm NOT going to let you die, Roxas. I PROMISE you." He insisted.

Roxas made a soft choking type of noise as a wetness slipped down his face.

"Axel.."

He put his arms around him in a tight embrace.

"I-I'm sorry.."

"I'm sorry too. I'm sorry we ever fought." Axel said, returning the hug, tears brimming in his own eyes.

Roxas buried his face into Axel's shoulder, his tears slipping freely down his face.

"You're the first person I've ever called my friend.."

"I haven't had a friend like you since I lost my old body." Axel told him. "Having you with me made me...it was like being normal again, Roxas."

Roxas held onto him tighter, closing his eyes tight. Olette soon hurried back with the bandaging.

"I got back as quickly as I could." she said, hurrying over to them.

"Good, good! Roxas, let's get you all bandaged up." Axel said, taking the bandages and applying them to Roxas's wounds. "We'll have you fixed in no time!"

Roxas took in a sharp breath, gritting his teeth in pain as the fabric made contact with his wounds. He however did not protest. Roxas was beginning to feel lightheaded as the pain in his chest intensified.

Hayner and Pence hurried into the alley, both of them having managed to get a few more potions.

"Found some munny to get more potions." Hayner said.

"We'll be out of here soon enough, I promise. The others are just getting some more potions. You'll be back to normal in no time!" Axel swore to Roxas.

Roxas at that point was starting to lose consciousness from the pain.

"Axel.."

"Let's get you back in the bed." Axel said, carefully lifting Roxas up, bringing him back to the bed.

Roxas did not protest as he was carried back to the makeshift bed. As he was set on the 'bed', Roxas curled up as he went into a dreamless sleep.

**Author's Note: I do apologize for not updating that much.. I had been extremely busy getting things ready for our annual party for the fourth of July.. I will do what I can to get more up soon..**


	4. Chapter 4

Part Four

Axel stood near him, a look of concern on his face.

"Oh, I hope your friends get back here soon..." Axel quietly murmured out.

Just behind Axel, the sound of rushing air filled the alley.

"So here you are.." said an all too familiar voice. "I had finally found you."

Axel gasped. reeling around. Not DiZ again!?

DiZ stepped toward him, not breaking stride for a moment. Hayner and his friends took that moment to return and were shocked to see the masked and cloaked stranger.

"You have entrusted the wrong person.." DiZ stated. "For they are not as they appear to be.."

Though he was talking to Hayner, Pence, and Ollete, his gaze hadn't moved from Axel.

"How long have you planned to run, Axel?" Diz said. "Did you honestly think you could escape from the truth?"

"Will you just GET LOST?" Axel snapped angrily. "And leave me and Roxas alone already?"

"I will not rest until I succeed with needs to be done.."

As he said this, DiZ cast a spell, casting everything in an unusual light as Roxas, Axel, Hayner, Pence, Olette, and DiZ were transported to a pure white room. It was a place Axel knew all too well.

"Castle Oblivion!" Axel gasped in surprise, looking around. He had hoped he'd never come back!

"You KNOW this place?" asked Hayner asked in shock.

"I would say he knows MORE than he had been leading you to believe.." DiZ answered for Axel. "He is not what he appears to be.."

"Axel? W-what does he mean?" Olette wanted to know.

"It's not important." Axel said dismissively. "You're just a rotten old man!"

"I would say that it IS important.." DiZ stated. "A life hangs in the balance and yet.. You refuse to see reason.."

DiZ began making his way over to Roxas who was at this point in a deep sleep. As DiZ approached him, Roxas's expression began to become that of fear and distress.

"Someone is waiting for you," DiZ told Roxas, inching closer. "And it is time you have gone back to where you belong, Nobody.." he hissed, his every word filled with such venom, it could possibly kill.

"Get away from him!" Axel demanded angrily, barreling at DiZ, throwing a punch at his head. "Keep away from Roxas!"

As Axel threw the punch, DiZ turned took hold of Axel's wrist, holding it in a death grip.

"If you have such concerns, then you shall join him.."

With that being said, DiZ, Axel, and Roxas were surrounded by the same magic as before, sending the three of them into a large white room, the sole feature was a large white structure at the very center of the room.

"What the!?" Axel looked about, furious. "How in the...how did you do that?!" He cried out.

"Nothing is always as it may appear.." DiZ replied, cryptically.

DiZ brought Axel over to the structure.

"Do you see this structure..?" he said. "This is the where the one who is dependent of survival is being kept.."

He let Axel go and picked Roxas up from the floor. As DiZ drew closer, the structure made a loud hiss as the wall of one side began to open, revealing a young boy about the same age as Roxas was suspended within the chamber. The boy had spiky brown hair, his expression was that of deep sleep.

"Roxas has been separated from this boy.." DiZ informed Axel. "Without him becoming whole, he may fade away completely if Roxas continues to exist.. Now do you see why you must let things be?"

"Roxas has just as much right to be alive!" Axel demanded angrily. "He's...he's a PERSON!" He roared out, summoning his fiery chakras.

DiZ looked at Axel and let out a sigh.

"I should have known you would not see things the way they should be.."

DiZ set Roxas down at the base of the structure before turning toward Axel, a dark mist beginning to form around his hands.

"You don't know ANYTHING about the way things should be, you're a dumb old man who let his apprentices put one over on him!" Axel proclaimed as he spun his chakras, waves of fire swirling around his own hands!

DiZ froze at the mention of having apprentices and he turned to face him.

"How would you POSSIBLY know of that?" DiZ growled. "Unless.."

He soon came to a realization.

"You.. You were in the castle.."

"Yeah. I know." Axel said, twirling about, launching a kick at DiZ, knocking him back through the air. "I know your real name and everything!"

DiZ was thrown back into the side of the structure, creating a loud bang throughout the room. DiZ looked up at Axel, gritting his teeth.

"You will not stop me from returning the boy to his whole state!" he snarled.

With that said, he pulled out a sharp piece of metal that had been lying near the structure and attacked Axel, plunging the jagged end into his shoulder.

Axel reeled back, howling in agony but he managed to fight through the pain. Cringing, gritting his teeth, he swung his fiery chakra.

*THRA-KA-KROOOOOM!*

A burning wave of fire slammed into Diz's stomach!

The impact knocked DiZ to the ground. DiZ growled as staggered to his feet.

"I will not be defeated that easily.." DiZ snarled.

He struck Axel in the chest and knocked him to the floor.

As Axel's scream echoed throughout the mostly empty room, Roxas's eyes snapped open and he glanced over toward them in shock.

"Axel."

Roxas forced himself to his feet, cringing at the pain in his chest.

Axel's head shot up, his eyes bulging wide, his mouth agape.

"ROXAS!" He gasped aloud

Roxas painfully made his way over to them, standing protectively in front of Axel, his sapphire eyes shining with determination as he glared up at DiZ, who was about to attack again.

"Stand aside, Nobody!" DiZ snarled.

Roxas remained silent, his glare becoming so fierce that if sheer willpower were converted into a physical force, it would have leveled a city block.

"I SAID stand ASIDE!" DiZ roared.

He struck Roxas across the face, knocking him to his knees. Roxas however, refused to back down as he slowly rose to his feet again, remaining protectively in front of his best friend.

**Author's Note: I had been extremely busy with other things.. I'm going to be taking care of my sister's dogs while they're on trip so I'll be away from the computer for a while.. But I will do what I can to get more up soon..**


	5. Chapter 5

Part Five

"Roxas, you gotta run! I'll take care of him!" Axel insisted to him, looking horrified by what was happening.

"No.. Axel.. I've run long enough.." Roxas said, not taking his eyes off DiZ once. "I'm not letting you die because of ME.."

Axel stared, looking on at Roxas, mouth agape, his eyes becoming misty, becoming...tear-filled!

"...Roxas..."

"I'm sorry for being such a jerk, Axel.." replied Roxas, tears filling his eyes as well.

DiZ was taken aback by this.

"How.. Could this BE? You both do not HAVE HEARTS!" he shouted. "This is not POSSIBLE!"

Axel rose up, getting to his feet, walking over to Roxas, giving him a hug.

"Sure FEELS...like we do." He said quietly.

Roxas in turn returned the hug, holding him tight as he clenched his eyes shut.

DiZ stared at them, the weapon still held in his hand as he seemed to look from Axel to Roxas. He then turned to look at the boy inside the structure.

The boy seemed to remain in his slumbering state.

DiZ then turned back toward the two friends.

"You both are somehow connected to this boy.." he stated.

He turned toward the structure.

"I can sense that somehow.. You are all somehow intertwined.." he continued, keeping his gaze on the boy in the structure.

Axel glanced from Roxas to the boy.

"He IS a dead ringer for Roxas..." He remarked. "Who is he?"

"His name.. Is Sora."

Roxas's eyes grew wide as he remembered that name.

"Sora.." Roxas repeated softly. "I.. I know that name but.."

"As you should.." said DiZ. "You are his Nobody."

Roxas stare at him then at Sora and then back again. He then turned to Axel, unsure of what to do.

Axel scratched his head.

"Why's he asleep?" He wanted to know. "We were pretty loud just now..."

"He is in a state of limbo," DiZ replied. "When Roxas was created, many of Sora's memories had left Sora's heart.."

"But what does THAT have to do with him being in LIMBO?" asked Roxas, wanting to know.

"If Sora's memories are not restored.. He may remain in the state that you see him in now.." DiZ explained.

"Well then, how do we restore his memories?" Axel inquired, scratching his head.

DiZ turned to look at Roxas.

"Roxas had been absorbing his memories and now they have become intertwined.."

Axel gaped in surprise, looking at Roxas.

"Well, just...take the memories out! Get...get Namine back! She can implant false memories and take out the old ones, she can just swap the Sora memories into his mind, right?"

"I fear it may not be as simple as that.." DiZ replied. "Yes, she had returned many of Sora's memories, but if the process is continued to be delayed, Sora's awakening may take much longer than it already has.."

Axel groaned, tugging down on his face. "Well, what can we do then?" He asked.

"I.. I think I understand.." Roxas muttered.

He began to walk toward the structure.

"I was made from Sora's heart.. His memories.."

Roxas stopped and turned toward Axel and DiZ with a sad smile.

Axel's mouth gaped open. "...Roxas...wh-what're you...?"

Roxas made his way toward Axel and hugged him tight. Tears filled his eyes.

"You're the greatest friend I ever had.. Thanks for everything, Axel.."

Axel, in turn, returned the hug.

"Roxas, I...I don't want you to go." He whispered, feeling tears welling up in his own eyes.

DiZ watched them, before turning his attention toward Sora's sleeping form again.

"Perhaps.. I had been wrong.."

DiZ watched them before making his way over to a secret door.

"I shall return.." he stated, soon leaving the two behind in the room.

Roxas and Axel stared at each other, Axel looking broken...defeated. He couldn't believe it. Was this it? He had to say goodbye to his only true friend left?

Roxas was torn. He knew he may never see Axel again but he would have to do the right thing.

"Axel.. I'm so sorry.. I.."

Roxas bit his lip and hugged him tight.

"Axel.. I don't want to go..."

Axel returned the hug, feeling tears welling in his eyes. "I don't want you to go either." He confessed softly.

Roxas's tears fell from his eyes as he held onto his only true friend he had ever known. As the duo cried together, they did not notice their shimmering tears beginning to intermix with each other.

As DiZ and Namine entered the room, they were shocked to see Axel and Roxas crying as they held each other. Namine and DiZ turned to look toward Sora. DiZ turned toward her and nodded, to which Namine nodded in return. She then made her way over to Roxas and Axel and gently placed a hand on Roxas's and Axel's shoulder.

Axel shivered, turning, looking at Namine.

"...oh. It's...you." He murmured out.

"Axel.. You're crying.." she said, surprised.

"We're saying goodbye! What do you THINK would happen!?" Roxas snapped back.

Namine flinched, but her tone was still soft.

"I had not realized it was possible.." she replied.

"Sorry, I just...I..." Axel wiped his eyes. "This hasn't been a good day for me. OR Roxas..."

Namine looked at him in concern.

"I had never seen a Nobody cry before.." she whispered, looking surprised by this.

Axel rested a hand on Roxas's shoulder.

"Yeah, well...first time for everything..." He muttered sadly.

Roxas looked up at his best friend with a weak smile.

"So we...can't do anything..." Axel muttered. 'Is that it?"

"I'm sorry.." Namine frowned. "I really wish there was something we could do.."

Roxas hung his head.

"Namine.." said DiZ. "You are a witch are you not?"

Namine looked up.

"You have the ability to revive memories.. Perhaps.. If they are willing.. They may spare memories of their own."

Axel and Roxas looked astounded. "That's possible?" Axel inquired.

"If you are able to part with memories, Namine may have the ability to alter them and restore Sora's memories.." DiZ stated. "You both are not the average Nobody.. And it should be fair to give you both a second chance at life.."

"I..." Axel looked overjoyed. "Absolutely! We'll do it. Of course! Right, Roxas?" He asked, turning to Roxas.

Roxas smiled as he had tears in his eyes and he nodded. DiZ and Namine nodded in return and led them to the structure.

"Just clear your minds," Namine instructed. "I will go through the memories that we will need."

Axel and Roxas both nodded together, and they closed their eyes to let Namine do her thing.

**Author's Note: I am very sorry this took so long, but I have been extremely busy with other things.. I will try to get more up soon..**


	6. Chapter 6

Part Six

Namine smiled and soon began to carefully go through their memories and extract those that would aid in Sora's awakening.

Roxas could feel something probing his mind but continued to concentrate with keeping his mind clear.

After many moments went by, Namine's work was done in which all of the proper memories that Sora needed had been taken from Roxas as well as Axel, and were ready to be put back into Sora!

Namine made her way over to the structure and began to return the memories to Sora. Roxas watched anxiously, having a deep sense of anxiety and hoping their plan would work.

Axel too held his breath. Hopefully Namine's plan would succeed...

Time seemed to move agonizingly slow. However, as she finished and backed away Roxas looked up to see the boy in the structure begin to stir. He let out a groan as he opened his eyes. Sora seemed groggy as he took a step out of the structure, stumbling a little as he did so.

Roxas hurried over to Sora as he fell to his knees.

"Hey, you alright?" he asked.

Sora looked up at him and his eyes went wide in surprise.

"It's okay, we're friends." Roxas assured him gently.

The brunette looked at him closely.

"You.. Seem familiar." he muttered. "I feel like.. I know you."

Though he was a bit unsure at first, Roxas smiled.

"I'm Roxas." he grinned.

"And I'm Axel." Axel said, tapping the side of his head. "Got it memorized?" He inquired.

"Uh...s-sure." Sora said with a little chuckle.

Roxas smiled a bit at this.

"Don't worry, that's just how he is." Roxas assured him.

Roxas turned to talk to DiZ but saw he was gone. Namine seemed to be missing as well.

"Hey Roxas, something wrong?" asked Sora.

"O-oh, um.. No.. Nothing's wrong.."

He soon smiled again and helped Sora stand up.

"C'mon, we should go."

"Go?" asked Sora, confused. "Go where?"

"I think you have people you need to see, don't you?" Axel asked of Sora with a big smile.

"O-oh! Oh yeah.." Sora replied, a bit sheepishly.

"C'mon, let's go meet them." Axel said with a big smile. "And sea salt ice cream's on me."

"Sea-Salt.. Ice Cream?" asked Sora curiously.

"Yeah, you'll like it trust me." Roxas grinned.

Sora thought for a moment before he nodded with a smile.

"Okay, yeah." he grinned.

Axel nodded and turned toward the far wall.

"Now.. Let me see if I can.."

He rose his hand up and before their eyes and to Sora's shock and amazement, a dark portal materialized before them. Axel and Roxas began to make their way through before Axel turned to look at the stunned brunette with a smile.

"You coming?" he asked.

Sora snapped out of his state of shock before smiling a bit sheepishly.

"Uh, y-yeah.."

Sora soon hurried after the two into the portal. As the portal vanished from sight, DiZ who had used the manipulation of light, watched on from near the far wall.

"It seems I had been wrong with what I had known.." he muttered to himself. "Perhaps.. There is hope for Nobodies in this world yet.."

With those final thoughts, he made a portal of his own and left the chamber behind.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Hayner pounded at the wall where he had seen Axel and Roxas being dragged through.

"C'MON! Let us THROUGH!" he shouted, kicking the wall angrily.

"Hayner! Calm DOWN!" Olette frowned.

"How are you not freaking OUT about this!?" Hayner argued, becoming frustrated. "That creep just took our friends!"

But then, right before their eyes...a dark portal opened up, and who should step through it?

"Heya." Axel said with a big smile, spreading his arms wide. "Roxas and I are back! And we brought an extra friend! His name's Sora." He tapped the side of his own head with a gloved finger. "Got it memorized?"

Hayner, Pence, and Olette were surprise and though they were at a loss of words, Pence was the first to recover from his shock.

"Hey Sora, Name's Pence." he smiled. "This is Olette and Hayner.

"Hey there." Olette smiled.

"Nice to meet you, Sora." Hayner said finally.

Sora smiled and nodded in acknowledgement. He soon turned to Axel a bit curiously.

"Hey, Axel? How did you do that?" he asked curiously.

Axel chuckled.

"You wouldn't believe what I can do, Sora...but we've got a lot of time to talk, I think." He remarked with a big grin. "But what do you say we go out for some sea salt ice cream and we can chat it up in the clock tower overlooking everything?"

Sora looked at him curiously for a second but soon nodded.

"Uh, sure."

Roxas chuckled, shaking his head. Same old Axel.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Roxas couldn't help but smile as he gazed out into the setting sun from his seat atop the old clock tower with his friends. He closed his eyes for a moment as he became lost in his thoughts. The week had been an emotional roller coaster for him and Axel. However, he couldn't help but smile at the thoughts of where it had brought them.

He was snapped from his thoughts as Axel took a seat beside him. Roxas smiled as his friend handed him a bright blue ice cream.

"Just like old times, huh?" Axel grinned.

Roxas smiled as he accepted the ice cream. He turned toward the setting sun again. Noticing his friend's silence, Axel frowned.

"Hey.. Everything okay?"

"Huh? O-oh! Y-yeah.. I-I'm fine.." Roxas replied. "I just.. Everything that happened."

Sora, Hayner, Pence, and Olette turned to look at them as Roxas continued.

"I mean.. With everything we went through, all those missions and then that day where we.."

Roxas trailed off in thought and jumped as Axel playfully punched his shoulder.

"C'mon Roxas, don't worry about what happened." Axel replied. "It's in the past now and we should worry about what happens now.. Got it memorized?"

"Yeah.. I guess.." said Roxas.

"Besides, think of it this way," Axel grinned. "If what happened hadn't happened? We wouldn't be where we are now."

"Yeah Roxas," Hayner grinned. "It'd only be the three of us instead of the SIX of us."

Roxas nodded as he smiled.

"Yeah, I guess you're right."

He turned to Sora, who seemed to be in his own thoughts.

"Sora?"

"Huh?"

"You've been really quiet."

"O-oh.. Well.."

He turned to look at his ice cream as if it had answers to his thoughts.

"I just.. I can't remember what happened after I went into that room."

Roxas frowned for a moment. He soon placed a hand on his shoulder.

"It's okay," he assured him gently. "I'm sure you'll remember."

"Yeah," Sora smiled. "I-I guess you're right."

He took a bite of his ice cream and his eyes grew wide in surprise.

"It's sweet but salty.." he commented.

Axel and Roxas couldn't help but break into laughter at his comment, while Sora, Hayner, Pence, and Olette looked on in confusion at the sudden outburst.

"Uh.. Was it something I said?" said Sora.

Roxas and Axel only shook their heads as they continued to laugh.

The End

**Author's Note: And so ends another story.. I am very sorry for taking such a long time and I apologize if it might seem a bit rushed, but I hope you all enjoyed the story and have a great day**


End file.
